My Love
by Angelfish10108
Summary: Serena remembers her engagement to Darien, in an unlikely place.


*Disclaimer* I don't own Sailor Moon or anything that has to do with it, except for a little sketch that I made myself. So Nyah!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena kneeled before the gravestone, holding a crimson red rose in her hand delicately. Her fingers quivered as she began talking in a hushed voice, remembering everything from that first wonderful Christmas.  
  
"I listened to the crackle of the fire as we sat around, drinking hot cocoa and exchanging little gifts. It was Christmas, and you were there with me, for the last time.  
  
'Serena?'  
  
I gave you that quizzical little look that you always loved. You always used to say it made me look like a curious kitten, with meatballs on its head of course.  
  
'What is it Darien?'  
  
I tried to take in every little detail about you. Maybe it was the light on your face, or that nervous look in your eyes, but I knew you were going to say something serious.  
  
'I got you something...I hope you like it.'  
  
I held back my disappointment as you handed me a little box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. The blue ribbon on it curled just perfectly, and I knew that you spent hours just on that one little curl.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
You gave me that smile that sent chills up and down my spine. Have I ever told you how much I loved your smile? I don't think I have, but it's the best thing int he world to me.  
  
'You have to open it silly.'  
  
I slipped the little ribbon off of it, I wanted to save it forever, and took apart the wrapping paper carefully. The little black velvet box inside of the wrapping paper made me gasp. I knew what was inside, even before I flipped it open. You smiled again, and the diamond on the golden ring was almost as dazzling.  
  
'Darien...'  
  
You silenced me, just by putting your finger to my lips.  
  
'Serena, will you marry me?'  
  
That voice of yours, so rich and soothing...I answered nearly in a yell as I threw my arms around your neck.  
  
'Yes! Of course I will!'  
  
We kissed. It was so beautiful...I never thought I would ever kiss anybody like that, ever.  
  
Of course, there were the congratulations from our friends and family following the next few weeks, but all that was just a dream. You were a reality, always there, but I never truly realized how lucky I was.  
  
The months to the wedding went by so quickly; it was all a rush of lace and silk and giggles to me. I should have stored every moment I spent with you in the depths of my heart, but I didn't.  
  
The wedding day: I could never forget it. My father gave me away at the altar, amidst a cloud of flowers. We had chosen a spring wedding, which has always been popular. And we wrote our own vows. I can never forget yours.  
  
'Serena, at first just the mention of each other would bring us to an argument. I remember every single one of them. But then, we suddenly bonded. I know I'll never regret running into you that day at the arcade, no matter how many times I tried to get Andrew to keep you out. After just a year of knowiing you, I wanted to be with you. Waiting was the hardest thing for me to do, but I finally got tired of waiting. I want to love you forever, Serena. Until the day that I die at your side, I will love you.'  
  
I knew I was about to cry when I heard you say your vow. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, but I managed to choke out my vow. You looked so perfect, in your rented suit, with that little rose on the lapel of your jacket. I wished I could just hold you forever then, and I thought I would when we kissed at the altar.  
  
Our honeymoon...was perfect. Three whole weeks in Bermuda: days of lying in each others arms and sleeping together under the stars. I can't count how many times I said that I loved you, or how many times you said the same to me. I thought we would live our whole lives together, but I was wrong.  
  
Rini is so different. She isn't a little girl to be cared for. She graduated from her high school just last month. I'm sure you would have loved it. She's so beautiful, Darien. She reminds me of you, with that demanding presence of hers. Oh, Darien. I miss you so much..."  
  
Serena stopped talking. She buried her ace in her hands, the rose quivering on its stem as she cried.  
  
Serena stopped sobbing for a moment, and put the rose gently onto the land in front of the grave. She stood up, kissed her hand, and placed it to the gravestone, tears still in her eyes and glistening on her cheeks as she turned and left the Royal Graveyard.  
  
  
King Endymion  
Leader,  
Husband,  
Father,  
Hero.  
The msyterious warrior,   
Lies well known in his peace.  



End file.
